There's A Possibility
by Hello. I'm In Delaware
Summary: And even though they couldn’t stand each other, they sometimes enjoyed being in each others company. Emphasis on the sometimes. Bernard/OC mostly friendship.rated T for bad language.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: so I've been really getting into the festive spirit… so this new story is of my favourite Christmas move; The Santa Clause! And my favourite elf… BERNARD XD…seriously. Who doesn't love Bernard? ;D anyway I'm going to try post more fanfics later since I'm all happy xP

* * *

_By blood and by mean_

_I fall when you leave_

_By blood and by mean_

_I follow your lead_

Dakota looked at herself in the mirror of her tiny cottage. Her long brunette curls ran smoothly past her shoulders, clipped by the ears… she loved her ears. Her glitter tinted cheeks made her eyes sparkle if caught in the sunlight. She was wearing a black dress that looked more like a dress held up by suspenders since it started not at her chest but her torso and underneath was a grey t shirt. She pulled on her black boots over her red leggings then placed her red beret perfectly angled on her head so that her fringe stuck out from underneath it. Happy with her appearance, Dakota walked toward the door grabbing her trench coat and scarf and heading for the naughty and nice building. She shook the snow out of her hair when she made it inside and hung her coat on the coat rack and smiled at all the elves. She loved her work, she got to choose the naught and nice lists every year. Punishing the kids who were bad or bullied other little kids and rewarded the nice kids who really deserved the presents. As she made her way to her office all the smaller elves either waved, nodded at or hugged their boss. They all seemed to love her, after all she blared rock music from her office and danced with the elves on several occasions, therefore the elves loved her.

As she finally made it to the tinsel covered steps to her office she walked in, smiling at the greeting she got from the elves. "Keep up the good work guys," she yelled from the door of her office then stepped inside, "JESUS!" she jumped back holding her hand over her heart, Bernard, the arch elf was sitting behind her desk, feet up and reading the naughty list. "You're late… again," he remarked. Rolling her eyes, Dakota walked to her desk and pushed his feet down and grabbed the naughty list. Sighing she scanned through it, Bernard really pissed her off sometimes. He was too uptight and was a work-a-holic. She glanced at him, "what do you want other than to point out the obvious?" she asked him sitting on the desk across from him. He reached over and took the naughty list off her again, "Have you noticed who made the naughty list?" he asked her with a frown. Dakota shook her head, folding her arms across her chest. Bernard sighed, "That doesn't surprise me," he said in his usual sarcastic tone which made Dakota want to punch him.

"Get it over with Bernard," she mumbled, "I have a lot of work to get done by Christmas."

"Yeah… and I'm getting married this weekend," he said rolling his eyes in the same sarcastic matter.

"Congratulations, now can you leave…_please_?" she said walking to the door and opening it.

Bernard shook his head, his black curls shook underneath his beret, "Close the door. We have some bad news for Santa," he said. He looked tortured.

"Geez Bernard it can't be _that_ bad," she said walking toward him and looking over his shoulder at the list. Then she stopped at one name that made her eyes widen, "Wow… I stand corrected." There was Charlie's name in big bold font and beside it a 'C'. "A-are you sure the elves didn't just make a mistake?" she asked him placing her hand over his mouth.

Bernard sighed, "Nope, I checked in today. He spray painted an anti-Christmas tree on his school gym wall."

"Shit," she muttered. "Dibs on not telling Santa," she then said quickly. Bernard rolled his eyes, he never respected her dibs, "You me and Curtis are going over there to tell him right now. And we need to tell him about the Mrs. Clause," he said frowning as he did.

"Fine," she sighed and opened the door to her office with the list in her hand, "let's go find Curtis," she said stepping out.

They found Curtis with the reindeer and told him the bad news, he freaked but agreed to go with them to tell Santa. Well mostly they carried him since Dakota and Bernard were the tallest elves in the North Pole. Soon enough Curtis was walking ahead of them, angry at them for using the height advantage against him. So Bernard and Dakota walked together, dreading the reaction from Santa as he finds out he has to get a wife. Dakota glanced at Bernard and smirked, "you have a gimpy walk," she pointed out at the weird way that Bernard had been walking. He looked at her and frowned, "shut up," he muttered.

Dakota smiled and kept her mouth shout. She loved messing with Bernard's head, he was just too easy. Sometimes Bernard was like a finicky business man with no life, the kind that went home to a big, empty, minimalistic home to eat a TV dinner alone. Bernard was the kinda guy you'd feel sorry for… until he opens his mouth. In a way Dakota and Bernard could be considered friends mostly because they always worked together, Bernard being head elf and Dakota being head of one of the most important parts of Santa's factory; the naughty and nice lists. Therefore he was always checking up on her, making sure she was doing her job right. And even though they couldn't stand each other, they sometimes enjoyed being in each others company. Emphasis on the sometimes.

* * *

_So chapter one was just a taste of Dakota and Bernard's relationship. Please R&R. Hope you guys enjoyed this and yet again, MERRY CHRISTMAS! :D_


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: No reviews yet, but I love this story already so chapter two is up. Please R&R

Does anyone else think that 30stm new album 'This Is War' is _amazing_? I LOVE it!

* * *

"Don't feel so bad Santa," said Judy sympathetically, "There's still hope." Santa was sitting at his desk, looking depressed as ever, he just found out that his son was top of the naughty list and that he had to get married or else he wasn't allowed to be Santa anymore.

"_No_ Judy… no there is not," said Bernard, always a pessimist. Dakota who was standing in the doorway with her arms cross, watching the disaster unfold before her made her way into the room. She glared at Bernard for a moment before turning to Santa, "Shut up Bernard. There is hope," she said smiling her warm –rare- smile. "You can go back home. Sort Charlie out and meanwhile find a wife. And back here, Bernard and Curtis will run the toy factory. No biggie," she said happy with her plan.

Santa considered the plan, he smoothed his beard out with his fingers thoughtfully then smiled, "I like it," he nodded and Dakota let out a relieved sigh.

"Cool, then I'll just be getting back to my section," she said heading for the door, happy with herself.

"_But_" Santa said. Dakota silently swore to herself, she couldn't walk away from Santa but she secretly hoped this wouldn't happen.

"Yes sir?" she asked turning around on the spot with a pulled on smile. She really just wanted to get back to work.

"I want you to help out Bernard and Curtis."

"_What_?!" asked Bernard and Dakota in perfect unison, they didn't… no they _couldn't_ work together they would kill each other. It would never work.

"Is that a problem?" Santa asked the two who were now standing side by side in front of Santa's desk, wide eyed. "You two are good friends right?"

"No!" unison again.

Dakota shook her head, tired of the whole being in unison with Bernard, "We are most definitely not friends. We just seem to get stuck together a lot," she was totally exasperated by now.

Santa sighed, "Well we can't pull this off without you Dakota," he said standing up from his desk, dismissing the matter.

Bernard and Dakota nodded in defeat then looking up as Santa spoke again, "What will we say to the elves?"

This caught them off guard.

"It's a machine that will duplicate you!" said Curtis shooing all the elves from the large room. Dakota looked around then frowned as she saw they huge machine, "Uuuh Curtis, this doesn't look so safe," she said walking toward it. "What do you think Bernard?" she asked turning around to face the horror-struck elf standing in the middle of the room. She suppressed a giggle; she had to do that a lot around Bernard.

"NO!" he exclaimed, "We can't send Santa in there, it will kill him!"

Santa who was examining the machine came around and looked at Curtis, "Have you tested it yet?"

Curtis bit his lip, "welll… no," he admitted. In the background Bernard smacked his hand to his forehead. "But I can now!" he said grabbing a squirrel and sticking it on the little walkway into the machine. Then he pressed some buttons and it turned on, sending a terrified little creature into the large device. Dakota sat on the side of it with an eyebrow raised watching the whole thing happen with an amused expression on her face, this would never work. But soon Bernard, Santa and Curtis were over the other side of the machine. Dakota followed and watched in awe as_ two_ squirrels emerged from the machine, "Hey it works!" she said extremely surprised.

Curtis looked up at her, "Did you seriously doubt my ability?" he asked her.

"Yes." She replied nodding at him. "So Santa, you gonna do it?" she asked looking at the big guy with a smile.

Bernard was staring with her, mouth agape in awe that she would even suggest it, "Are you serious? You want Santa to get in… _that_?" he asked furiously stepping toward her.

"Worked on the squirrels didn't it?" she pointed out.

Bernard shook his head, "No… no Santa is not going in there, and it's not worth the risk!"

"I believe it's up to Santa," said Dakota bitterly. Bernard glared at her then looked at Santa, "Please tell me you're not getting in it," he said desperately.

Santa sighed, "I'm gonna give it a go," he said stepping up onto the pathway.

Dakota smiled nodded at Curtis, "Let's save Christmas," she said with a grin.

"I can't watch this."

* * *

Dakota collapsed on her couch after a long day of helping the new 'Santa' get an idea of what he'd have to do. Once the real Santa had left, she, Bernard and Curtis had to convince the elves not to stare at this new Santa. Bernard was annoying her all day; his voice just went through her head sometimes. He kept reminding her of any mistakes she made and was panicky about _everything_. Soon she heard a knock in the door, she raised her eyebrows in surprise but walked to the door and opened it, frowning when she saw Bernard standing there. "Can I come in?" he asked folding his arms slightly.

Dakota nodded and opened the door more allowing him to step in, "What do you want?" she asked walking back into her little living room.

"I just wanted to say good job today. I know it's not your department, so… well done," he said a little nervously.

Dakota smiled, "Bernard, are you congratulating me on my work?" she asked as her smile turned into a grin.

Bernard narrowed his eyes at her and nodded plopping down on the couch beside her, "Yes, I am. Maybe it's a side effect of being so tired," he said in a mocking tone.

Dakota rolled her eyes and gently kicked him in the leg. "I think you're proud of me," she said tilting her head to the side. She noticed how he sat, quite nervously yet comfortably.

Bernard frowned at her, "Maybe… maybe not," he said smiling at her for the first time that day. "I should get going, I've got paperwork to do," he said standing up.

Dakota followed him to the door, "Really? You're going to do more work?" she asked him leaning in the doorway.

He nodded, "Who else is gonna do it?"

Dakota bit her lip as she looked out at the snow then at Bernard, "I could help you… if you want."

Bernard looked at her, eyebrows raised, "There's a lot to do…"

"Too much for one person, plus… I don't want to ruin the one time we're actually getting along. I want to bask in its happiness," she said grabbing her jacket and heading toward the factory with Bernard.


End file.
